


Hasardous Hunting

by Teenka (Kalista)



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Gen, Transformation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-09
Updated: 2007-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-30 18:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalista/pseuds/Teenka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gold essaie de capturer la mauvaise Kirlia, pauvre de lui.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hasardous Hunting

Gold poussa un soupir. Ca faisait déjà quatre jours qu'il se baladait dans la forêt de Jade, à la recherche d'un Pikachu, mais aucun représentant de cette espèce particulièrement rare ne semblait avoir envie de se montrer. Bien sûr, il était en pleine forme, de même que ses Pokémon, mais il commençait à en avoir vraiment marre.  
  
\- Bon, Capiro, on arrête, ou on continue de chercher ? J'en ai marre, on a pas vu le moindre Pikachu en quatre jours de recherche...  
  
Le petit Capumain, perché sur l'épaule de son dresseur, poussa un cri d'encouragement. Lui ne semblait pas avoir perdu son enthousiasme.  
  
\- Ok, on continue. On va bien finir par en avoir un.  
  
Tandis qu'il continuait d'avancer, Gold entendit qu'il était proche d'une cascade, et décida de s'approcher un peu pour se rafraîchir les idées. Il constata, lorsqu'il arriva au niveau du lac situé au pied de la chute d'eau, qu'une silhouette blanche semblait danser à sa surface. Sans trop hésiter, il fit sortir son Héliatronc, se préparant à capturer la Kirlia. C'était ce qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'appeler une occasion en or : les Kirlia ne vivaient même pas dans la région !  
  
\- Vas-y, Graniro, attaque Tranch'herbe !  
  
La Kirlia se tourna vers la source de l'attaque en entendant le hurlement viril de Gold, et se prit la feuille tranchante que lui avait lancé le Héliatronc en pleine face. Avant même qu'elle n'ait le temps de riposter, Gold lui lança une Pokéball. Cependant, à la grande surprise du dresseur, l'objet sphérique ne la toucha pas et s'arrêta net, suspendu dans l'air à quelques centimètres de la Kirlia.  
  
Récupérant de sa surprise, le dresseur entendit un rire de jeune fille derrière lui. Il se retourna, et vit une fillette qui devait avoir environ douze ans le fixer, toute sourire. Ses longs cheveux étaient teints en violet, lui donnant une apparence assez effrayante. Ses vêtements, quant à eux, étaient très sombres, noirs ou pourpres pour la plupart ; elle portait une jupe qui lui descendait aux genoux, et quelques bracelets à pointes. Gold ravala sa salive brièvement : cette fille devait avoir quelques boulons de déplacés dans le cerveau.  
  
\- Alors, on essaie de me voler ma Kirlia ?  
  
\- Je savais pas qu'elle était à toi, gamine !  
  
Le dresseur détestait qu'on prenne un ton de reproche quand on lui parlait.  
  
\- Gamine ? C'est ce que nous allons voir... Sors tes Pokémon et bats-toi !  
  
\- Avec plaisir, répondit Gold en plongeant sa main dans son sac. Enfin, là où aurait dû être son sac. La fille souleva ledit objet d'un air triomphant. Elle le lui avait probablement dérobé à un moment ou à un autre. Gold était surpris de ne s'en être pas aperçu.  
  
\- Vu que t'as essayé de me voler un Pokémon, il est logique que tu aies un handicap, non ? Je te rendrai ton sac si tu me bats, fit-elle en lui tirant la langue, et en lui révélant au passage qu'elle y avait deux piercings. Dans le cas contraire, ajouta-t-elle d'un air amusé, je le garde pour moi.  
  
Gold faillit la traiter de folle, puis décida de rester le plus calme possible. Elle avait bien quatre ans de moins que lui, il devait pouvoir la mettre au tapis avec juste Graniro et Capiro. De toutes manières, au pire, il pourrait toujours reprendre son sac par d'autres moyens. Le Héliatronc et le Capumain semblaient tous deux du même avis.  
  
\- Ok... Graniro, tu y vas en premier.  
  
Le Héliatronc s'avança d'un air menaçant vers la fille, qui lui envoya pour adversaire un Métamorph.  
  
\- Métamorph, attaque Morphing !  
  
Gold se prépara à lutter contre le Héliatronc qui allait apparaître. Cependant, il eut la surprise de voir le Pokémon prendre une autre forme, et cracher des flammes vers Graniro. Celui-ci, surpris également, n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver, et commença à brûler en courant incontrôlablement dans tous les sens.  
  
\- Eh, comment ton Métamorph a pu faire ça ? demanda Gold en rappelant son Pokémon, identifiant la forme prise par le Pokémon comme étant celle d'un Reptincel. Normalement, il aurait pris la forme de mon Pokémon, non ?  
  
\- Tu crois quand même pas que je vais t'aider à me battre ?! s'exclama la fille en attendant que Gold envoie son dernier Pokémon.  
  
\- Bon... Capiro, c'est parti ! Attaque-le avant qu'il n'aie le temps de changer de forme !  
  
Le petit Capumain fonça sur le Métamorph, qui tenta de le griffer, sans succès. Cependant, quand il tenta de frapper son ennemi, celui-ci attrapa sa queue pour le faire tournoyer en l'air, avant de l'écraser au sol. Le résultat était sans appel. Gold rappela son Pokémon, visiblement très gêné.  
  
\- Eh bien, tu n'as plus de Pokémon ? Quel dommage, pour toi !  
  
Le dresseur, dans un dernier espoir, fonça sur la fille pour essayer de récupérer lui-même son sac, mais il fut stoppé en pleine trajectoire. Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, il tourna la tête, et remarqua que la Kirlia semblait l'attaquer avec un Choc Mental.  
  
\- Vu que tu sembles tenir à tes Pokémon, je vais te les rendre.  
  
Gold sembla soulagé, mais la fille n'en avait visiblement pas fini.  
  
\- Cependant, en échange de tes Pokémon, je veux un Germignon.  
  
\- Je n'ai pas de Germignon.  
  
\- Ce n'est pas un problème, tu pourras m'en procurer un. Acceptes-tu mon offre ?  
  
Gold hésita longuement. Il devait trouver à cette cinglée un Germignon ? Ce Pokémon ne se baladait pas n'importe où. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.  
  
\- Ok, ça me va, fit-il avec résignation.  
  
\- Bien ! Métamorph ?  
  
La fille laissa trois Pokéballs tomber au sol, libérant trois Métamorph, qui rejoignirent celui qui était déjà dehors. Puis le quatuor se dirigea vers Gold, qui ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'il se passait.  
  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il, curieux.  
  
\- J'honore notre contrat, répondit la fillette en lui lançant son sac, contenant ses Pokéballs. Si j'étais toi, je rappellerai tous mes Pokémon, ajouta-t-elle.  
  
Gold s'exécuta, et rangea ses Pokéballs dans son sac. Il s'aperçut alors que les Métamorph l'entouraient à présent. L'un d'eux s'approcha de sa jambe et commença à y grimper. Comme la fille ne semblait pas réagir, Gold essaya de le pousser avec ses mains, mais le Pokémon en profita pour monter sur son bras gauche. Pendant ce temps, les trois autres Métamorphs commençaient à grimper eux aussi sur le jeune homme, qui se retrouva bientôt couvert de la gelée rose qui semblait constituer leur corps. Seul son visage était encore libre.  
  
\- Etant donné que tu ne possèdes pas de Germignon, quelle est la seule solution pour que j'en obtienne un, d'après toi ? fit la fillette, avec un ton qui se voulait visiblement moqueur.  
  
\- Que j'aille en chercher un ? répondit Gold, pas vraiment convaincu.  
  
\- Pas exactement. Tu vas le remplacer ! Métamorph, Morphing !  
  
Le dresseur comprit, un peu trop tard, ce qu'il se passait. Il essaya de bouger ses bras dans tous les sens pour se dégager, mais la gelée rose collait sur son corps et commençait déjà à le modifier, lui donnant étrangement des sensations de cajolerie. Il réalisa que ses bras et ses jambes rétrécissaient, tandis que ses doigts fusionnaient pour ne laisser qu'une griffe à la place de ses mains et de ses pieds. Du fait de la différence de structure entre le pied d'un Germignon et celui d'un humain, il ne put rester en équillibre, et tomba à quatre pattes. Lentement, les Métamorph le remodelaient, faisant apparaître une petite queue au bout de son dos et modifiant son cou pour que sa position naturelle soit quadrupède. Puis, il sentit ce qui devait être la feuille d'un Germignon se former sur le sommet de son crâne, et constata qu'il était capable d'en maîtriser les mouvements. Les chatouilles accélérèrent au bout de quelques instants, changeant sa forme de plus en plus vite. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'enregistrer tous les changements qui étaient apportés à sa morphologie, Gold se retrouva piégé sous la forme du Pokémon Plante que la fillette voulait avoir. Celle-ci se pencha vers lui, se retenant visiblement d'éclater de rire.  
  
Maintenant qu'il ne mesurait plus que quelques soixante-dix centimètres du sommet de sa feuille au bas de ses pieds, elle semblait beaucoup plus impressionnante, et ses vêtements lui donnaient presque un air terrifiant. Il sentit alors les quatre Métamorph se détacher de son corps, et les vit retourner tranquillement à leurs Pokéballs.  
  
\- Bien, maintenant que tu es mien... Pardon, maintenant que tu es mienne, je vais te donner un nom. Qu'en penses-tu ?  
  
Gold n'avait pas dû comprendre quelque chose. La fillette avait utilisé "mienne" pour parler de lui ? Visiblement, son visage devait montrer sa surprise, puisque la fille éclatta de rire.  
  
\- Oui oui, tu as bien entendu. Le corps que mes Métamorph t'ont donné est celui d'une femelle Germignon. J'ajouterais même que c'est un corps très jeune, tu dois avoir trois semaines, grand maximum.  
  
La Germignon sembla troublée. Elle était devenue une femelle ?! Enfin, elle n'avait à priori pas le choix. Elle se mit à fixer l'humaine d'un regard qu'elle voulait déterminé.  
  
\- Bien, j'aime cette attitude. Tu es prête à ce que je te nomme ?  
  
Elle hocha la tête.  
  
\- Voyons... Chika, ça t'irait ?  
  
La nouvelle Pokémon comprenait que c'était un choix qu'elle avait ici, et décida d'en profiter. Chika était un nom un peu trop "fille" à son goût, elle secoua donc la tête en négation.  
  
\- Hum... Germignonne ?  
  
La mimique que fit la Germignon dût être comique, car la fille eut un rire, et ce n'était clairement pas un rire moqueur.  
  
\- Ok ok, pas Germignonne... Que dirais-tu de Bianca ?  
  
Le Pokémon sembla hésiter, puis acquiesça.  
  
\- Bianca, donc. Même si tu ne pourras pas l'utiliser, mon nom est Diana. Etant donné que je t'ai forcée à devenir ce que tu es, tu vas probablement être un peu réticente à m'obéïr. Sache que si je considère que tu te comportes bien, je te récompenserai.  
  
Elle s'accroupit à coté de "Bianca", et plaça sa main sur son dos.  
  
\- De plus, déclara-t-elle en la caressant doucement, je pourrai peut-être envisager de te rendre ta forme normale plus tard.  
  
Bianca écoutait à moitié : elle était absorbée par les sensations que lui procuraient les calîns de Diana. Elle en éprouvait un plaisir qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas, malgré la gravité de la situation. Diana s'arrêta brusquement, et Bianca fut prise du désir incontrôlable de se frotter contre elle pour obtenir de nouvelles cajoleries. La fille l'ignora, et commença à lui expliquer ce qu'il allait lui arriver.  
  
\- Pendant le temps que tu vas passer sous cette forme, tu seras mon Pokémon. Essayer de t'enfuir serait stupide : tu n'as aucun moyen de reprendre ton ancienne apparence sans mon aide. Compris ?  
  
Bianca acquiesça lentement. Elle n'aimait pas trop l'idée d'être au service d'une gamine, et encore moins d'être forcée d'assumer l'apparence d'un Pokémon femelle elle-même, mais ce n'était pas comme si elle avait le choix.  
  
\- Bien. Autre chose. Je vais beaucoup te solliciter en combats de Pokémon, étant donné que je veux une Germignon forte. Je te demanderai d'obéir sans discuter pendant ces combats. D'une part, ça t'évitera de trop souffrir, et d'autre part, ça me rendra plus inclinée à te faire des calîns, comme tout à l'heure.  
  
La Germignon acquiesça lentement, puis Diana sortit d'une des poches de sa jupe une balle rouge et blanche.  
  
\- Tu sais à quoi elle va me servir, n'est-ce-pas ?  
  
Bianca fut gênée, mais acquiesça, et pencha docilement la tête vers la Pokéball. Diana appuya sur sa feuille avec le petit objet sphérique, et la Germignon sentit qu'elle était happée dans la Pokéball, basculant dans le chaos. Sa nouvelle vie, dans laquelle elle n'était pas le dresseur mais la dressée, commençait.


End file.
